


Home

by killerkitty15



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Intimacy, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkitty15/pseuds/killerkitty15
Summary: He knew what came next, his muscles locking up as he broke out in a cold sweat, some primal part of him screaming to run, to hide, to not move at all; it took more effort than he’d like to admit to keep himself from shrinking back, making himself smaller and nonthreatening. It took more effort than he’d like to admit to keep himself from begging as a fist slammed into the side of his face, as his body dropped to the floor, as a foot collided into his ribs, his stomach, and hands wrapped around his throat, squeezed-.





	Home

Seamus could remember when he was placed in his first pack, how he had been nervous, excited, even though it was heart wrenching to be separated from his twin (they vowed to keep in contact, immediately exchanging the phone numbers to their new landlines). How it had turned into a prison sentence, how the pack Alpha had been abusive, possessive, paranoid, would turn against his own packmates. The Alpha had been so afraid that they’d go to another pack or try to overthrow him as pack leader that he changed packhouses countless times, had kept them locked in the house when he had to go to work, had blocked them from friends, whatever family they were still in contact with. For the first time, Seamus was hit, humiliated, and had learned to bite his tongue, to be meek and demure, or he knew he’d be beaten to death one day. 

“Will ye stop acting like an utter pillock?” the Irishman snapped, even though the sight of the Alpha’s bloodied knuckles and the violent intent souring his scent made him want to curl up in a fearful ball; Seamus curled his shaky hands into fists, standing in front of the sobbing Omega --a young one, a pregnant one, one that hadn’t wanted to be on birth control like the rest because he was naive enough to think a child would change him-- that the Alpha had just hit, holding himself straight, trying to recall how he used to walk, to stand, before he had been beaten down to some pathetic husk of himself. “He’s pregnant! Why would he go with anyone else? Ye keep hitting him and ye’ll lose the only pup ye managed to put in any of us!”

The Alpha’s gaze turned to him, like a predator zeroing in on prey, and the tremors in Seamus’ hands spread through his body.  _ “How dare you talk to me like that!” _

He knew what came next, his muscles locking up as he broke out in a cold sweat, some primal part of him screaming to run, to hide, to not move at all; it took more effort than he’d like to admit to keep himself from shrinking back, making himself smaller and nonthreatening. It took more effort than he’d like to admit to keep himself from begging as a fist slammed into the side of his face (not for the first time), as his body dropped to the floor (not for the second time), as a foot collided into his ribs, his stomach (not for the third time), as his Alpha’s body covered his --yes, even now he was his Alpha and Seamus hated him for it-- and hands wrapped around his throat, squeezed--.

There was the smashing of glass and, in his hysteric haze, his brain scrambling for enough oxygen to function, the Omega thought the earth was cracking. He watched through wavering vision as a pale arm reached through the broken window of the back door, turning the handle. “Seamus!” He had to be hallucinating because in the doorway was his twin, hair shining more red than auburn in the light.

“Pad… Padraig…?”

“Who the fuck is--?!”

A steel toed boot sailed through the air and collided with the Alpha’s face, as if he were playing football with his head. Air rushed back into the Omega’s lungs as he coughed and gagged, watching through teary eyes as his brother lunged. Seamus hadn’t seen his twin in almost four years and the Beta had changed so much…

The rest of his packmates scattered, going into hiding, but Seamus only leaned back against the cupboards in the kitchen and watching as his brother --taller, broader, with a leather jacket and a mohawk of all things-- snarled like an Alpha and beat the shit out of the man beneath him, who was desperately trying to gain the upperhand, like an Alpha, too. Padraig’s fists didn’t stop until the Alpha was whimpering and curled up in submission; even then he took a moment to growl out threats that seemed to ring louder than the approaching police sirens. “If I see or hear that ye been beating anyone again, ye pathetic knothead, I’ll make ye wish I killed ye.”

The Omega flinched as his brother’s back straightened and he wiped blood from his nose and lip, where the Alpha had managed to land a few hits. “Paddy…” --God, his voice sounded pathetic: scared and rough and oppressed-- “Paddy, ye alright?”

His twin softened, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over Seamus’ shoulders. “I’m fine… and ye’ll be, too. I don’t have a pack now so it’ll be just me and you, like how it used to be.”

That sounded so, so very nice, like a dream come true, and the Omega slipped his arms into the jacket with a small nod. “I missed ye,” he whispered as his twin’s arms slid around and beneath him, picking him up with a gentleness that had been foreign to him for too long, “How did ye--?”

“I knew ye wouldn’t have ignored me like that. Not without a reason. Not if someone” --he sneered at the Alpha still curled up on the ground-- “weren’t interfering. I knew ye were in trouble so I looked for ye nonstop.”

Selfishly, Seamus was relieved and happy that his twin had put his entire life on hold just to find him; he shoved his nose into the Beta’s neck, letting the familiar, mellow scent rush over him. Tears ran down his face, soaking Padraig’s shirt, but he didn’t draw attention to it. It felt so good to finally cry, to finally see the light at the end of the tunnel, to be supported by unconditional love, to have his brother back in his life once again.  _ “Thank ye.” _

The Beta’s arms tightened around him and a kiss was casually dropped onto the top of his head. “What’re brothers for?”


End file.
